


Christmas Convincing

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: CAUSE EVERY SHIP NEEDS A CHRISTMAS FIC, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, parenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Dan x Amy Family Christmas Fluff!





	Christmas Convincing

Sometime In The Future...

“Dan!” Amy calls out from the top of the staircase as she watches the tired man throw more presents underneath the brightly lit Christmas tree.

“Dan come back to bed, it’s literally 3 o’clock in the fucking morning!” she whispers hisses as she sharply slides down the steps quietly. Dan looks up at Amy once she makes it down the grand flight of stairs. 

Dan releases a deep breath and runs a hand through his black and now grey speckled hair, “I know Ames, it’s just…” his throat chokes up in fatigue and his head bows down. “I just want this Christmas to be special for her..” he shrugs his shoulders and avoids her gleaming eyes. 

He listens as Amy releases a tired ragged breath, “Dan..” she huffs out as she rubs his tense back. She ushers his body to turn around and face hers, “This may seem like a lot coming from me, but you need to chill the fuck out..” she says nodding her head at him. 

“Ames..” he protests, but she cuts him off once again, “Listen, Dan, we’ve already spent the entire month of November decorating this tree and spending money on presents, she’ll love it..” she consoles him.

Dan releases a stressed sigh and throws his hands onto his forehead and begins to rub his temples, “And how do you know that exactly?” he says with doubt running high in his voice. 

Amy looks at her partner and grabs his chin and lifts it so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “Because she’s a 2-year-old toddler that doesn’t know any better..” she rolls her eyes and gives him a get real look. 

Amy wraps her arms around Dan’s shoulders and softly runs a hand up and down his neck, “It’s just I didn’t have the greatest upbringing with my parents- and I just don’t want that to happen with -”

“It’s not going to happen.” Amy states sternly, “You don’t need to prove to anyone that you’re an amazing father..” she looks into his eyes with sincerity in her voice. 

Dan gives her a knowing pointed look, “Your father still thinks that I’m a piece of fucking trash..” he pinches the bridge of his nose. Amy bites her bottom lip as she watches her partner undergo his own personal stage of doubt. 

She hated how after their child and a wedding, he still questioned his value and relevance in her life. “Fuck what he thinks!” Amy grabs the side of his face and pulls him in closer to her, “He doesn’t know how happy and crazy you make me..” she consoles him. 

Dan gives Amy a grand smirk, “I’ve made Amy Brookheimer, known Daddy’s girl rebel against her father’s feelings..” he silently applauds himself as he pulls her into his lip as she soon straddles him. 

She smiles down at him and places a soft kiss onto his lips, “Besides having a child with you, then marrying you, I’ve revealed enough..” she shrugs on her silky black robe on once against. 

Dan runs his hands up and down her back, “You know out of all of the shit you’ve said to me that has to be the fucking hottest” he leans forward and takes in her bottom lip with his. 

He feels Amy softly moan against his mouth and he feels himself grow harder in his pants as he feels Amy’s body softly rock against his. 

“You know..” he breathes out in-between kisses, “We could always give little Madison a baby brother for Christmas..” he says against her plump lips as she cradles his cheek in her hand.

He feels Amy smirk against his lips, “As much as I would love the process of that..” she moans out as she feels his lips attacking her neck, “The process of actual childbirth hurts like a fucking bitch..” she looks into his eyes with a look of reminiscing in her eyes.

Her eyes land on the family portrait that hangs up above the grand fireplace, “We did get lucky though..” she says as her eyes fixate on the small child she holds in her arms in the photo.


End file.
